With known gun barrel weapons having automatic elevation adjusting mechanisms mounted in separate loading arrangements it is difficult to obtain a precise loading position, in which a friction-less loading from a loader is possible. Because it is desirable to provide a high firing cadence for such types of gun barrel weapons, the time period for the loading process is strongly restricted so that during the available time only an inadequate loading position for the weapon elevating mechanism can be attained.
Even with electrically-mechanically driven aiming mechanisms a migrating of the elevating mechanism relative to the loading mechanism can not totally be avoided because the elevating mechanism continues to oscillate in a specific tolerance range of the weapon stabilizing arrangement and by means of a subsequent braking step reaches a loading position which preponderantly deviates from the index position.